This invention relates to an oscillating liquid nozzle such as may be used in the production of foam for aircraft fires.
Fluidic oscillators have been used for switching a gas flow to divert the gas stream. When the operating fluid is a liquid, the oscillators normally must operate in a liquid environment. The patents to Bauer, 3,563,462 and 3,741,481 relate to special design fluidic oscillators for use with liquid flow in shower heads.